The Chrysalids: Joseph's Journal
by Kristina Kane
Summary: David is hiding out in the are known as the "Fringes"-- meanwhile his meanicing father Joseph is out to catch his tail!


Joseph's Journal Dear Journal,  
  
It is almost morning. Our tents did not do a satisfying job of keeping the insects out, and my arms itch from all the bites. Of course, these insects are deviations-- seeing to the fact that we are in the Fringes. Not too long ago I squashed a bug that seemed to be half spider, half flying cockaroach... and a large one at that! I suppose it is not much different than David and Petra; if I can call those my children. Except, of course, for the fact that neither David nor Petra have long black tentacles and could fly. Yet, they might as well have! They are not deviations physically, but since they can do these so-called "thought shapes" norms cannot do, they still are considered offences! BLASPHEMIES! Mine own children, my offspring-- creatures of the damned, living amongst me for all these years, and I was clueless; BLIND for that matter! Oh, if I only knew they were of the devil's doing! I would have killed them instantly; they should have been treated like all the other deviations had been treated! My feelings of bewilderment and decievement are colliding with my fondess of David and Petra. After all, they are my children, they were raised by me, even with the harsh beatings, yes. They have resided by my side for years, especially David, and his boyish ways. Reminds me of myself as a boy, at times. Yet at the same time he reminds me of Gordon, which is a whole different story. Then there's small Petra: so darling, and cute, and the thought of her getting mutilated like the others sends shivers down my spine. I guess I haven't felt the same way about the other young children that had been sent to the Fringes- it is possibly because they are not mine, and I have not seen them grow up and evolve as I have for David and Petra. The Repentances recite over and over in my head! What am I to do? Our group is proceeding deeper into the Fringes soon, and there is no doubt that we will find David, Petra, and Rosalind. Yet what will happen when I see them? Should I forgive them for their wrong because they are my children, or sentence them to hell because they are against the TRUE image? I will see what will happen as time continues to tick. I haven't bathed for about three days, and yet I dare not bathe in any Fringes water. I shall write again when something exciting happens... the captain is calling us for a meeting...  
  
Just returned from the meeting. It turns out that one of our groups fired at David, Rosalind, Petra, and their pair of great-horses. Perhaps they didn't miss the shot; perhaps they did. All of these small troops are to assemble into one large one. In my opinion, this is a satisfactory idea, and a safe one at that-- it is better to move further into the Fringes if we stick together. Who knows what deviatons lurk around awaiting to snatch us the first time they get! Some of the trees in these parts are strangely coloured, with thick, uneven thorns, flowers, whatever you can imagine growing out of every part of the tree! Huge fungii evolves in very strange places, and the insects are insufferable! Is this all worthwhile? I wish to see David and Petra once more, yet for reasons I do not know. Again: should I treat them as my children, or as Offences sent by the devil? Is this whole journey worth seeing them one more time? My curiosity has gotten the best of me...  
  
It is nearly night now. During one of many trecherous marches deeper into these pits of hell, we have been harrassed by these Fringes people. Poor John Lanley and two others were killed... let God rest their souls. In this small fight my arm was badly cut; it is sore and stings as if I have been injected with venom. This whole journey has given me thinking time a- plenty. At first, when I took this position as a militant, I wanted to punish and destroy the offences that are my "children". They defied me, and they defied God , and therefore should be punished like the other deviatons, no? But now... as I mentioned before, I've also thought about what a large part of my life these two have been... especially David. It would be so hard to let them go. Rosalind, Angus' daughter, I am not that fond of, yet she has lived amongst me somewhat too. My pondering dellusions me... should I kill them or save them? Then again what if Emily was found to be a deviant? I wouldn't know how to react. I now suppose I don't want David or Petra to be hurt, or maybe my feelings are mistaken... There is also another matter I haven't attended to-- Gordon. For numerous years, I did not have the chance to confront him, but I know he still has the same hatred in his heart for me as he did when I was given the town and he was abandoned into the Fringes. My presumption is that he will capture the three runaways, and do what with them I do not know, but I care to find out. We are setting up camp for the night now, and I better digest something soon, or else my stomach will cave in. Until tomorrow!  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today the Fringes ambushed one of our minor bodies. I suppose they presumed that was our main body, our whole arme! Boy, were they ever wrong! Now these Fringes people have sort of melted away, and they'll send in more troops eventually, but for now there is no opposition. Everything is in our favour so far! These parts frighten me more and more each day. Everything seems to mock the normal lifestyle. Every step I take, and everywhere I look, I feel like my surroundings are disobeying my daily preachings of normality. My feet ache from all the walking. We have encountered several beasts along the way... the most horrible one of them to have been the large fanged creature. It sprung itself out of the bushes with its scaly black feet, and caught us unprepared. Large yellow fangs, grinning evilishly at us. It had two holes for ears, and a nose somewhat resembling a pig's. Its skin was red, almost a brown, and although it was extremely large and fat, it moved quickly. The group had to assemble around it, and we each had to shoot it at least twice. It fell to the ground with a great thud, jerked a little, and then died. If I was to call that monster a Deviation, then surely my David and Petra would be considered exceptionally normal, by comparison! I can't imagine what will take place once we find them They have lived with me for years, and (David) has without a doubt read all of the quotes of the Repentances around the household. David and his sister were normal to everyone then, but why are they Offences now?  
  
* * *  
  
We're by the river now, ready for the final attack. We will kill all of these Fringes soldiers, and then find the David, Petra, and Rosalind. I am riding on Sheba... she has carried me through such a long journey, and now, I feel confident and ready for battle as she steadily beats her hoofs. The air is warm and dry, and my muscles ar as strong as ever. I will have to take the consequences facing me ahead, and they will be a surprise to me. But through all this, I know one thing- I am sure I will find David!  
  
Joseph Strorm 


End file.
